callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Berlin (level)
Berlin is the 26th and final Call of Duty level. As Alexei Ivanovich Voronin, the player is to push up to the roof of the Reichstag so the victory banner can be raised. The following sections are a walkthrough. Gameplay Summary Getting Started The player spawns in a ruined street. Take a left and get into the red building. Crouch, and begin walking towards the farthest door until a muzzle flash from an MG42 is seen in a building in front of the player. Snipe the gunner, and take out any troops running around the building's lower levels. Get out of the building while still crouching, and take a left another gun pointing out of a ruined building is seen. Run across the street and toss a grenade to the 88mm FlaK gun. Afterwards, take out the SMG and run to the left until an opening marked with sandbags is seen. Wipe out anybody near the gun, grab the grenade box if needed, then place a charge on the gun. Image:berspawn.png|Spawn Image:bergunner1.png|The first MG gunner Image:berneargun1.png|Near gun 1 Image:bergun1.png|Gun 1 Gun 2 Once out of the 88mm FlaK gun's place, three MG42 gunners will be opening fire from a building down the street. Go back to the first guns' remains and slowly walk left until the player sees a gunner. Take them out one at a time. When they are out, look down and see an 88mm FlaK gun poking from under the building down the road. There will be a few troops to the right of it, snipe them. Go down the street. On the left of the building is a Tiger 1E tank that will shred the player if trying to get near the FlaK gun. Player will have to place a bomb on the tank in order to proceed. However, this tank has a tendency to lock onto its target quickly. There are several troops guarding the tank, eliminate this threat first. When the troops are dead, run to the left side of the Tiger tank and run to its side. Then, quickly get to its front and place a bomb on it, then run. After its destroyed, go to the FlaK gun, grab the three medium medikits to the gun's right, and place a bomb on it. Image:bergunner2.png|The second wave of gunners are scattered throughout the building at the end of the street Image:bertank.png|Destroy this tank to get to the second gun Image:bergun2.png|The second gun Gun 3 Once out of where gun 3 was, turn left. Player will find the last 88mm FlaK gun, along with some troops operating it. Snipe the troops, then run up and place a bomb on it. Image:bergun3.png|The third gun Getting to the Reichstag After the last 88mm FlaK gun is destroyed, a T-34 tank will come forward and blow in hole in the next door building. Get near the hole and toss a grenade, because there are two troops just past the hole. After its exploded, take out the SMG and finish off anybody that's left, grab the four medium medikits on the left of the next hole, and go through it. Image:berhole.png|The hole Image:berholetroops.png|Troops just past the hole Image:berholemedikits.png|Medikits just past the hole Storming the Reichstag Run to the small wall just before the street and go prone until T-34 tanks roll up. That's the player's cue to get up and snipe the MG42 gunners on the left side of the Reichstag. When the gunners are down, run through the hall and go into the Reichstag. Image:berreichstag.png|The Reichstag Image:berhide.png|Hide here until the player hears tanks roll up Inside the Reichstag As soon as the player is near the entrance, two troops will be waiting, so wipe them out with the SMG. Take a right, and the player will see a troop at the top of a staircase. Eliminate the target and go forward. Under the stairway is another enemy. Go through the hall and end up in the very large main room. Snipe all of the troops that are near the large eagle on the right, then go across the room and toss a grenade at the other side. Once there, take out any remaining threats and take a left. The player will be in a large courtyard with ruins. There are two troops in the yard and a troop sniping from the top of the ruins. Take out the enemies in the yard first, then get the sniper. After that, go into the ruins, and when a doorway on the left is seen, toss a grenade into it. If executed correctly, the blast will take out the two troops behind it. If not, grab the SMG and finish them off. Go through the doorway they were in and take a right. Go up the wooden planks and get to the front of the building, where the player's comrades will raise the Soviet flag. Image:berfrontdoor.png|The front door. Expect two troops to be just past it Image:berstairs.png|Take out the guy just above the stairs before going on Image:berroom.png|The main gathering hall Image:berruins.png|The ruins Image:berthrow.png|Toss a grenade at the doorway than can barely be seen to take out the last troops before even seeing them Image:berlasttroops.png|The last troops in the game Image:bertheend.png|The end. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yyBSbX0gm1U&feature=PlayList&p=26F63F2CBE593B8D&index=30 Trivia *The battle for the Reichstag is revisited in'' Call of Duty: World at War'' during the last campaign mission "Downfall". *The Reichstag seems to be very small when compared with the one in Downfall and the real life one. *The reference for this level came from a reenactment of the Battle of Berlin in 2002, according to the credits. *After the guns are destroyed, a lazy player can simply sit back and let the seemingly endless stream of Soviet reinforcements do all the killing. It is possible to get from the entrance to the roof without firing a single shot. *After the tanks destroy the MG42 's, head through the platform with the damaged tanks. There is a hidden FG42 laying down in a particular spot in the open. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer